ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity, and Toby
The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity, and Toby is a fanmade series and an upcoming TV series by Princess Dynasti. It is a spinoff of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Like the original series, Mandy walks on the black screen and talks to the viewers. Summary Two siblings, Felicity, a gothic, happy-go-lucky 12-year-old girl and Toby, her intelligent, knowledgeable 9-year-old brother befriend the Jamacian Grim Reaper, Billy, a dimwitted boy and Mandy. a smart, merciless and cynical girl to go on supernatural and weird adventures. Voice Cast *Grim (voiced by Greg Eagles) - A grim reaper who seems to dislike Felicity and Toby. *Billy (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - An idiotic boy who is a victim of all strange occurrences such as becoming hypnotized and bitten by Melania's vampiric mother, ended up as a vampire, a magical spell Circe practiced turned him into a real knight, being attacked by a werewolf, and of course, now under the influence of a siren, whom Billy mistakes her for a "mermaid". *Mandy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Billy's childhood friend who is at college along with Billy. She is secretly a Wiccan from a secret club called The Wiccans of Endsville. She can not only use magic, but practices witchcraft and uses materials as talismans. *Felicity (voiced by Eden Sher) - A 15-year-old perky goth who is mistaken for a vampire. She loves Goth subculture, dark poetry and bright colors. *Toby (voiced by Max Charles) - Felicity's younger brother who is actually a genius. He is 11 years old. Recurring *Kaitlyn (voiced by Laura Bailey) - A nerdy friend of Felicity's who is wise and cunning. She takes art classes and Spanish classes. In "I'm Your Number One Fan-pire", she does not only hate Mandy's personality, but was a victim of being hypnotized and bitten. *Brielle (voiced by Kate Micucci) - A red headed wimpy yet very kind fashionista obsessed with sports and fashion. *Sonnet Blumsworth (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - A popular girl in Felicity's school whom is her rival. She is mean to everyone. *Declan (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Felicity's crush. He is an avid nerd and comic book reader. *Lamont (voiced by Grant Palmer) - A Billy who picks on Declan and Kaitlyn. *Nerissa (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Nergal Jr.'s older stepsister. *Amarande (voiced by Tara Strong) - Malaria's daughter. *Gigi Morrison (voiced by Alexa PenaVega) - A college student Mandy befriends. *Melania Vargas (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - A dhampir whose mom is a vampire and father a human. She is obsessed with Halloween, rock music, candy, seeing people driven before her, life-sized cars and the internet. She is not only a good blood drinker, but hypnotized her victims like her mother does. She uses vampire powers and shows her vampiric side. Episodes [[List of The Grim Adventures with Billy, Mandy, Felicity and Toby Episodes|List of The Grim Adventures of Billy, Mandy, Felicity and Toby Episodes]] Trivia *It will be aired on Cartoon Network in the USA, CBBC in the UK, and Teletoon in Canada. Category:Spinoffs Category:TV Series Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs